FFFI, the rise of the females!
by lime green lily
Summary: It's starting now, the long awaited match. The FFFI. Females everywhere are coming. Ready to fight and show their Femme Fatale. They're not just carrying their Country's honour, but their pride as women too. And so, here it is... FFFI!
1. Prolouge: The start of FFFI

Riza: This is for those who joined in FFFI

Shindou: Yeah! Look at this, read this and Riza-chan is sorry for some OOC from your OCs.

Riza: I'm really sorry!

Shindou: Anyway, Riza-chan doesn't own IE, just some of the OCs.

Riza: And we'll start with I

Shindou: E~

Both: And a GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Start of the FFFI<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>The FFI is starting, but… the Male division isn't the only one participating. Here comes the one we all have been waiting for… The Female division. FFFI-'<em>

A light brown, though it was more of Sandy Blonde, haired girl turned the television off. A smirk replaced the usual smile on her delicate face. She played with the pendant of her necklace, a silver ring that fits a Preschool kid.

"FFFI?" A voice behind her chuchled. "Seems like you have some packing to do." She turned to see her twin carrying his priced Violin.

"Heh!" she smiled at Him. "That I have to do, dear brother, that I have to do."

* * *

><p>Senozaki Fumi cheered for Goenji (DUH!) as they played for the player spot in the FFI tournament. It seems like the new coach will be picking them himself. She clutched her hand with the charm bracelet near her heart and hoped for the best. She saw Emina cheering for them too.<p>

And in unison, both their phones rang. They looked at each other before answering it. They moved to two different far away places to talk. On the other line of Fumis phone was none other than Kiyomizu Chie. She was babbling on and on about things Fumi couldn't understand.

"Woah there, Chie!" Fumi halted her friend. "I can't understand you, what is it?"

"_The FFFI is starting soon!"_

With that, Fumi's eyes widened. She forgot about that. She was too busy with Raimon that she forgot about that!

"Really?"

"_Yep! It was all over channel 139*!"_

"Thanks for telling me, I'll tell Emi!" with that said, Fumi hanged up. She looked at her phone before looking for Emina.

* * *

><p>Uminasaki Emina was merely cheering for Goenji's team side, knowing how her best friend likes him. That was when her phone rang. It was the same time that Fumi's did. She looked at Fumi and nodded. She walked back the school and answered the call.<p>

"Yes? This is Uminasaki Emina speaking what can I do for you?" she said

"_Oh! __Stop __with __the __politeness talk, __Emi. __It__'__s __Kanon-chan!__"_ the person on the other line spoke in her little girl high pitch voice.

"Kanon-chan! How are you? It's been a while? But, why are you calling? No offense, though. I do miss you; we haven't talk since the previous FFF."

_"That's what I want to tell you!"_ Kanon shrieked. _"I know your busy and all, but… It's the FFFI! Just want you to know! The coach wanted to make sure you guys know. Oh well! See ya on the Asian Elimination round!"_

Then, she hanged up, leaving the white haired girl gaping. Emina dropped her phone. And it took a few seconds for her to recuperate. She picked up the fallen phone before dashing to tell her friend.

* * *

><p>The crimson red headed (sorta like a Tulip head) lady laid her head on the pillow as a smirk formed on her face. She just closed the TV and was amuse by what she saw. She picked up her phone and dialled a number. After several rings, a voice answered.<p>

"_Hello, __who __is __this?__" _A voice asked.

The woman's smirk grew bigger. "This is Nagumo Kyukku, remember when you asked me to be the coach of your team? Well, I made my decision."

* * *

><p>Somewhere far from Japan, a lightly tanned skin girl with copper-coloured hair was walking own the streets with two other girls. One was a blackette with blue eyes who was talking non-stop as she sip from her coke. The other was also a blackette but with amethyst coloured eyes.<p>

It was only a coincidence when they passed by an electronic shop that the TV announced the start of FFI… which technically means…

"FFFI is starting, too." The blue eyed girl said, her voice as bubbly as ever.

"Hmm~ Seems like its time again." The Amethyst eyed one this time spoke.

Lastly, the copper haired girl grinned gleefully. "Yes! It's here, again! I can't wait to play with that Shinderui from Japan, again!"

She pumped her fist high and the blue eyed girl did the same with her hand, causing some of her coke to spill. The last girl merely shook her head as a sign of defeat and glared at the people who looked at them. But, who wouldn't. They were, after all, in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>In another part of the world, a long white haired girl was reading a book when she heard the announcement. She looked up and smiled for a moment.<p>

"FFFI?" she chuckled remembering a few memories. "It seems like we'll be seeing each other down the pitch once more, Mitsuko? No, it's Lisa."

She stopped a few strands of her hair from falling as the wind blew past her.

* * *

><p><em>They are only but a few of those who will be participating in the upcoming FFFI. But, they are determined to bring not only their Country's honour, but their pride as a woman down the pitch.<em>

_-IE-IE-IE-_

Riza: Okay! There you have the prolouge!

Shindou: That's it?

Riza: No, Baka! Not just that! Theres still more where that came from!

Shindou: Anyway, not all OCs belongs to Riza-chan!

Riza: Yep! Also, here's something a little bit helpful:

_Channel 139: It's just a channel I made up, all about Soccer!_


	2. Chapter I: Prikipissa Island

**Chapter I: ****_Prinkipissa Island_**

**Prinkipissa** **Island**, the home of many exotic beauties; from plants, animals, sceneries to the locals and foreigners residing in it. it is also the site of the Int'l Soccer tournament for female, the FFFI. The island has four sub-islands. A, B, C, D is where the teams for the four divisions will be residing: The Grace, Manner, Hope and Faith islands, respectively.

Our story begins that morning the day before the opening for the competition on the ferry dock of the Liocott Island. A fight was occurring. It was between a midnight blue haired, emerald eyed girl and another female with sea-blue hair. The 1st girl was wearing a smug look on her face. Her hands were on her hips and a smirk playing on her lips. The latter, on the other hand, had a glare fixed on the bluenette. Her hands were shaking with fury on her sides. She looks ready to bite the other girl's head off.

"Tsk,Tsk, Tsk." Natsuki Fudo smirked, her swagger not once wavering. "Shouldn't you be off to your ickle darlin' Citrus Fruit, Frosty?"

Sparrow Frost fumed. Her hands balled into a fist, ready to punch Natsuki. How dare she! How dare she make fun of them! Of their captain!

You see, it was an unfortunate event that these two girls from two rivalling teams and captains are together. They were, you got it, late. And unluckily, the ferry had already departed to **Prinkipissa Island **and they have to wait for 25 more minutes. **25 MORE BLOODY MINUTES WITH **_**EACH OTHER**_**! **

Natsuki Fudo and Sparrow Frost weren't even talking or looking at each other. But Lady Fortuna seems to have other plans for them. Y'see, Sparrow has a bad habit of being arrogant and Natsuki _**hates **_Arrogant people. Add the two, Multiply it with some sailor words and worse, divide it by some mocking and taunting, it equals to the current situation.

"Oooh! Touch a nerve, did I?" mocked Natsuki. Despite her small stature and tiny self, Sparrow felt intimidated by her presence. Especially with her head thrown back, her (in)famous smirk in place, her hands on her waist and one of her eyebrows elegantly raised.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ Sparrow bellowed.

Before she, or Natsuki for that matter, has the chance to pounce the other, the ferry horned, signalling its arrival.

* * *

><p>Shiori Ishii is normally asleep during the most compromising times. So, it isn't a surprise that she was asleep during the previous confrontation. Her soft mumblings were heard by no one. (Although she did awaken when the ferry horned) She opened her eyes to reveal her deep blue eyes. Her black hair swept behind her as she groggily stood up and tried to process what was happening in front of her.<p>

The two aforementioned arguers strode towards the ferry, not minding Shiori and glaring rapiers at each other along the way. Shiori, on the other hand, looked at the emptying ferry and grabbed her luggage. (a backpack and a sports bag) She proceeded to the ferry and sat down at one of the chairs, placing her luggage down. She looked up and saw the two earlier arguers who were looking at anywhere but each other in front of her. She recognised them, well, of course she would. If she didn't, she's definitely _**NOT**_ Shiori Ishii of the Sakura Japan.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Natsuki, Sparrow." She smiled and greeted the two with her usual dreamy voice.

The two turned back and both had different reactions. Sparrow looked absolutely delightful that she saw someone familiar to her. Meanwhile, Natsuki was livid. She scowled at the girl from the team that defeated hers last year.

"_**SHIORI!"**_ it was Sparrow who brought her luggage up and drop it behind and jumped down. She hugged Shiori and talked greeted her animatedly.

"Yo! Smiley's friend." It was a simple greeting that Shiori returned with a dreamy smile that would have made 'Smiley' proud.

"See, Shio, she's been really mean to me and insults my team and, and…" Sparrow was already whining to the dreamy loony.

"Mah, Mah," she just sing-songed. "Everything will be fine. The Prinkipissa Island is only a few minutes away, and FFFI is at our reach."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riza: Sorry! Guys, I'm really SORRY! I'm really late, I know.<strong>_

_**Shindou: But, well, Read and Forgive.**_

_**Taiyou: And Review...**_

_**Shindou: Oi! That's my line! And what are you doing here! I'm Riza's co-host.**_

_**Riza: Guys, SHUT IT FIRST!**_

_**Taiyou: Yup! I'm Riza's soon-to-be favorite co-host.**_

_**Shindou: In your dreams.**_

_**Taiyou: :Blehh~~:**_

_**Riza: Bye~~~~~**_

_**Taiyou: Ja~~~!**_

_**Shindou: See ya!**_

_**Riza: CHOTTO!**_

_**Shindou and Taiyou: What! (glares at each other)**_

_**Riza: Who's OC do you want to appear in the next chappie? Um, around...**_

_**Taiyou: 4!**_

_**Shindou: And 1 of Riza's OC!**_

_**Riza: Finally, BYE! **_

_**Shindou: I'll do the P.S.!**_

_**Riza: *sigh* All righty, do it.**_

_**Shindou: *clears throat* Riza-Hime (Must I really call you **_**that**_**) is saying very very sorry to dear **__**CursedCupid **__**about her cute mistake (CUTE!) that Sky is the Captain. So, Yeah!**_

_**Taiyou: Like I said, 4 OCS! Please tell us who you want to appear. *sends a dazzling smile***_


	3. Chapter II: The Coach

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update this since forever. Just to tell you, I'm not going to abandon this. Just give me prompt okay. And please . . . stop insulting me. Although I'm not going to admit anything . . . and even though I claim to be a High Queen, I still am human. I may have a huge ego, but I have pride and dignity, and I have a self-esteem. I'm actually quite an introvert here in my school. I'm the class loner and I don't have many friends. My friends are in another class who sees the real eccentric me. So, I'm usually quiet and shy. And if I do seem like such a B*tch here in FF, and I usually cuss so much and I'm such a super snobbish, AND I'm like . . . no care as to what people think of me . . . I do. FF has been my saviour, you could say. Along with DA, they're the only ones who sees my inner persona. This is the place I actually and openly cuss. The only place I'm ever free. Because even in my own house, I sometimes feel like a . . . well, I can't describe it. I'm usually compared. One mistake and it's always remembered. My siblings would call me names. I actually ask myself whether or not I was adopted.**

**Haha . . . Sorry for being over emotional. I really . . . well, I really am glad that I got to get this off my chest. So, even if I place a façade of cheeriness, often I'm really not. Yeah. Sorry.**

**So, I don't own Inazuma Eleven and I don't own the OCs except the Japanese team.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Chapter II: The Coach**

In the mainland of the Prinkippisa Island, inside the biggest building, the coach for the FFFI team representative of each country were gathered for two main reasons. One, for formalities sake (Because seriously, all they want to do now is to flaunt their team at each others' faces). And two, to pick the Competitors for the opening of FFFI.

But certain people really dreaded to come here. See, some people there just LOVES to show-off. And often, it just gets WAY too tiring. And that is exactly what a certain busty blonde was feeling. Well, **_was _**feeling anyway. That was until she saw a familiar red head on the shape of a . . . was that a Tulip?

"Are?" the said busty female wearing a Sakura Japan Coach's Jersey uniform with the blond hair tied in a ponytail by a pearl designed hair tie, mumbled in utter confusion. "Tulip?" she cocked her head by the side and confirming her thoughts. "Tulip-chan!" she cried out.

"Eh?" said Tulip looked around, flailing her arms and trying to stop the busty blonde from killing her with a death grip. "Can't breath . . ." she wheezed out, taking off the tight embrace of the female. She took a deep breath before glaring wildly at her. "The fuck is that, Rie?"

The female, now named Rie, pouted before she babbled on about things.

"Mou, Tulip-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were Korea's coach? I thought you would be helping Haru-chan's team. But it's great that you're here! At least now I have someone to talk to! Some of the coaches here are really mean! They don't even wanna have a little chit-chat with Rie-chan . . . such meanies, nee, Tulip-chan."

Tulip-chan, or Nagumu Kyukku sighed in frustration. She wondered what sort of 100% Sugar Cake the woman ate the morning to make her this lively. She pushed her back, telling her to sit still and stay. That was when she saw a rather young girl sitting alone on the sidelines.

"Oi, Rie."

"Hn?"

"What country is she coaching?"

"Who?" Rie looked over her shoulder and saw a girl, around the age of her beloved Sayuri-chan (her oldest member, around fourteen and a half, turning fifteen). She had short ginger hair with deep blue highlights and fringe. Her pale green eyes reminded her of the colour of Kyukku's girl, Nade-chan with the colour green for a hair colour.

"Let's see," Rie's former cheerful façade dissipated, and her eyes narrowed into slits. She had a calculating look on her face, as if searching for a folder in her mind inventory. It was one of the many reasons why many of the other coaches preferred to leave her be. After all, despite her cute and cheery appearance, Chikafuji Rie is not the best person to become enemy of. She can tell things with just a look from your hands, your body posture, your eyes and your breathing. She can make a strategy in the middle of a heated battle with a cool and calculating thinking. "Got it," she smirked.

"Her name is Hana Windfold, age 15. She's the coach of Queen's Rose, England's representative." She recited.

"Quite young isn't she." Whistled Kyukku, leaning on the wall.

"Aa," Rie nodded. "But don't say that to her face. Apparently, she hates being underestimated."

"Well, she needs not to worry of that in here." Kyukku said with a smirk as she turned away, walking towards the vending machine. "In this battlefield," she looked back the moment there were series of _clang_, showing the glint in her eyes. "No matter what your profession is, no matter what gender or age you have . . . as long as you can kick a ball and coach your team with passion and vigour . . . that's the only thing that matters."

"Hehe," Rie giggled. "You've certainly grown from my old rebellious classmate, Tulip-chan . . ." she looked outside the glimmering sunset. "I wonder . . . is it because of love?"

What she said resulted in said Tulip-chan to blush heavily and bonked her in the head. Rie even had the gall to complain about 'Tulip-chan ruining the ambiance I created. Hmph.'.

* * *

><p>Hana Windfold was feeling nervous. She was also feeling irritated. Seriously, she isn't deaf! She can hear them all talking about her and how young she is. So, it came quite as a surprise when she felt a cool feeling pressing her cheeks. She shrieked, jumping up, and turning around in search of the source.<p>

"Hello, Flower-chan." The woman looked like she was a kindergarten teacher. She was . . . very, very gifted. Her chest seemed to be . . . well, let's just say Hana was very insecure of her chest right now. Although she was wearing the Japanese team jersey, her facial features doesn't seem to be Japanese. More of . . . American with a sizzle of Japanese.

"Um, H-hello?" she answered back. "I didn't catch your name, miss. Who are you?"

"Hehe," the woman giggled. "The name's Chikafuji Rie. I'm Sakura Japan's cutest coach. Nice to meetcha!"

"Hana Windfold . . . or Windfold Hana."

"I know," Rie said. "You've been the talk of the town, Flower-chan."

A vein popped on her forehead. "I know." she gritted her teeth.

Rie laughed and she did something that caught Hana off guard. She pulled her up and laced heir arms together. Hana had let out a small gasp, especially when the older woman had practically dragged her away from her corner.

"W-what in the-?" she gasped.

"I want you to meet my friend." She cheered, practically skipping. "She's REALLY nice. A bit blunt and sarcastic, though. But I'm sure you'll LOVE her."

"Erm . . ." Hana was utterly confused now. "Would you please stop dragging me around . . . people are staring." She almost tripped there.

"Heeeh." Rie said, letting go of the younger girl but still guiding her towards the vending machine. "Let them stare." She waved them off, obviously used to those stares but it was obvious she was irked by them. "They're just jealous about you and me."

"Jealous?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "Jealous of my perfect, beautiful and smart self." Beautiful and Perfect; that, Hana had no doubt. Rie was very beautiful with a perfect figure. Her hair fell in voluptuous curls and her eyes were very beautiful. They seem to be sparkling with life. As for Smart . . . well, she seems a bit ditzy. But Hana knows better than to underestimate possible opponents. "And as for you," Hana had to gulp because Rie had stopped and spun around to face her with a serious look in her face. "You're very beautiful too. And Smart enough to be able to be a coach at such a young age . . ."

"Don't say that." Hana had blurted out, a bit irked.

"Don't say what?" she looked earnestly confused.

"That I'm too young. I know that's where this conversation is going." Hana was openly glaring now. "For your information, I was chosen to be the coach of my team because of my talent, hard work and perseverance. I didn't buy my way in and neither did my father. I'll be taking my leave now." Before she could even leave, she heard someone laughing. She turned around and saw a red headed tulip haired lady leaning on the wall as she laughed. Even Rie had let out a small giggle. And Hana couldn't help but wonder if she said anything funny.

"I like this one Rie." The tulip haired lady commented. "Quite a feisty spit fire she sure is."

"Who are you?" It was most probably not the most polite thing to say but Hana was very miffed at the moment. She had said a very passionate speech and they just laughed at her.

"Heh." The woman had let out a chuckle before introducing herself. "Nagumo Kyukku, Korea's coach."

Hana didn't know what to say so she just shook the woman's outstretched hands.

"Maa, maa, Flower-chan." Rie wiggled her fingers. "You shouldn't assume that I was going to comment about that. Many people die because of wrong assumption."

"Eh?" she looked at the busty blonde. "B-but… I thought you … you were planning to say that I'm not in league with the others, as well."

Rie chuckled. "Of course not. After all, the fact that you're able to coach a team that is closed to your age means you are practically a genius. And the fact that I'm the coach of the 'genius of the field' means that you're amazing."

Hana blushed.

"You really made quite a first impression," Kyukku commented, hands on her hips. "Anyway, welcome to the war zone. You better be prepared, this isn't just any tournament. The fate of your country is at stake, 'kay?"

Hana nodded her head, her eyes held a new found respect for the two older women. She noticed Kyukku walking away and Rie had intertwined their arms as they followed the tulip head.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To informally start the war, of course." Rie smiled.

"We'll be picking the opponents for the 1st game." Kyukku smirked.

Hana's heart began to beat faster. The battle she had been planning for months since she first found out she'll be coaching the England FFFI team was going to informally start.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long wait. My Lenny (Lenovo Laptop) got crashed and everything . . . and I mean EVERYTHING got deleted. We had to format the whole Laptop. Anyway, I lost my 3<strong>**rd**** and 4****th**** chappie. So, I'm just trying to remember what I wrote there. I'm using my Ace (Acer Laptop) anyway.**

**By the way, Chapter 3: The Coaches is dedicated to Anna, my best friend in school and co-anime fanatic. She gave me the idea to write about the coaches. She said (and I quote), ****_"How about you give them an idea on the coaches side of the story? I mean, you can use my OC, Rie, and Kyukku and the other coach, who was it again? ("Hana?") Yeah, Hana. And then, make a scene with them doing what coaches should be doing?"_**

**_"Like what?" I asked. "Dating? Drinking coffee? Reading magazine? Talking?"_**

**_"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Do I look like I watch IE? I'm a gamer, Rizz, not a watcher like you."_**

**_"Hmph." I huffed. "At least give me an idea."_**

**_"Here's an idea," she said, dropping the manga (Zodiac P.I. 4) she was reading. "Why don't you watch some films in YouTube about the coaches, not about any other things?"_**

**_"Hakuoki is NOT just any other thing." I proclaimed, absolutely insulted._**

**_"I never said any names." She said in a sing-song voice. "You know, many people die because of wrong assumption."_**

**And then we had a playful banter. Yeah, Rie is her OC and her quote is from her. It's originally from, 'Maraming namamatay sa maling akala.'**

**Anyway, please give me a prompt or whose OC is going to show next.**


End file.
